No go alegro
by angel0wonder
Summary: "You look great, Ayano! Totally sexy! By the way, I'm recording."
Ayano was in a constant state of mortification when it came to her girlfriend Kyouko. After dating for a while it abated somewhat that it was only her background mood. But today, oh today.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," was her mantra as she put on the Rivalrun outfit. As she let Kyouko make a 'set' that consisted of dozens of pillows, flower petals, and several lamps for 'lighting'. Her mortification grew to godzilla level threat as Kyouko set up her camera equipment, pointed it at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"I hate you so much, Toshinou Kyouko," Ayano grumbled angrily between gritted teeth as she sat among the pillows.

"What?" Kyouko asked in genuine curiosity as she tried to get an upskirt shot with her camera. Ayano pulled her legs closed like she was shutting the gates to heaven and Kyouko reacted appropriately to that scenario.

"I can't believe you're making me do this! No way Niagara!" Ayano accused angrily.

Kyouko held her hands up. "Hey, what else is supposed to keep my poor lonely heart company while I'm away, hm?" She jutted her bottom lip out and made an exaggerated sad face. Ayano wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"Maybe Yui can keep you company on this stupid trip of yours," Ayano suggested bitterly. Kyouko was completely unphased by her fit so far, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I send you nudes all the time!"

"I DON'T ASK FOR THOSE," Ayano yelled, face guilty of looking into her folder of nudes more times than she'd ever admit.

Kyouko clapped her hands together and bowed her head deeply. "Please do this for me, it would be so hot! Please! I wanna see it and treasure it forever!" She was obviously accustomed to begging when it came to Ayano. It always proved to be effective, just like now. Ayano turned her head away, grumbling, "I'm already here, aren't I?"

Kyouko cheered happily and pumped her fist. "Yes! You're the best, Ayano!"

"But this is for your eyes only! If I so much as see this on the internet, I swear to GOD-"

Now Kyouko looked exasperated. "Well duh! What sort of idiot do you take me for?" Kyouko zoomed her camera in on Ayano's reclining form. "Although... I maaaaaay use this as doujin reference."

"Oh my god," Ayano covered her red face with her hands. "I hate you so much, Toshinou Kyouko..."

"You look great, Ayano! Totally sexy! By the way, I'm recording." Kyouko announced as if she made a flippant comment about the weather.

Ayano 'eep'd', unprepared.

Kyouko was grinning happily, camera in her hands. "Relax! Pretend I'm not here."

"That's impossible, you pervert!"

"Want music or something? I can play the Mirakurun theme song."

"How am I supposed to get off to anime music? Stop being dumb."

Kyouko snapped her fingers just as an idea occurred to her. "I know how to get you going."

"Nothing you can say can get me going right now. No go alfredo," Ayano deadpanned her pun.

Kyouko lowered her camera and waited until Ayano was looking at her face. When Ayano reluctantly did, eyes naturally gravitating towards the blonde, Kyouko's face was devoid of her usual playfulness. "I love you, Ayano," she said in all seriousness.

Ayano's mouth dropped and she was instantly rendered speechless as her entire body shaded itself red within a few seconds. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly as her heart exploded. "D-damn you," Ayano eventually managed to say. Her hands went up to start feeling up her chest. Kyouko beamed with pride. "Dublin damn you," Ayano repeated, voice cracking as she pinched her nipple through the Rivalrun cosplay. She was already used to wearing the outfit from all the cons Kyouko dragged her to. Right now she was thankful the outfit only consisted of a bikini top, hat and skirt. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that she was being recorded. It was so embarrassing how stupidly effective Kyouko's words were. It was like a magic spell was cast over her common sense whenever her girlfriend was involved! But because her sense of pride was so great she decided to deliver. If Kyouko wanted to see this so badly, then why deny her? If she was to put on a show, it was going to be the best damn show ever, and then maybe Kyouko would be put under HER spell. She slipped her fingers under her bikini top and let out her first, drawn out moan. Kyouko went silent.

Ayano let out a series of sighs as she rolled her nipples between her fingers. "T-Toshinou Kyouko," she called out like it was second nature. Her legs rubbed together to create some semblance of friction. She licked her fingers and returned them to their work, tugging at a nipple. She gasped as she lightly teased herself.

Still Kyouko remained unusually silent.

Masturbation came easy to Ayano. It was something she had engaged in regularly throughout high school when she harbored a huge crush on her current girlfriend. Maybe this came as a shock to Kyouko? Ayano peeked at the blonde. Kyouko's stare was intense as she watched Ayano and she was breathing heavy. Her camera was steady but her tongue was licking her lips unconsciously. Ayano blushed at the attention, but she was also beyond pleased and emboldened.

Of her own accord one of her hands drifted lower, dragging down her belly as she opened her legs. Kyouko shifted closer, focusing her camera hungrily on the destination. Her fingers drifted over her panties and over the growing wet spot now present there. Kyouko swallowed noisily. She hoped she was getting a good shot of this, because there was no way in hell she was doing this again! (well maybe she would with proper convincing and gifts this wasn't half-bad-)

"MMM!" Ayano bit her lip as she moved her panties aside and spread herself for Kyouko.

Kyouko gasped in delight and murmured "hell yes".

Ayano ran her middle finger up her wet slit. "Only for you," Ayano spoke and she still managed to sound indignant in this position.

Kyouko moaned herself, looking out of breath as she leered. "I expect significant p-payback for this," Ayano bit out as she started rubbing herself in earnest.

"Fuck. Anything," Kyouko promised, hearts in her eyes. She couldn't help herself, reaching out a hand to run it up Ayano's thigh. One hand on her chest and the other working hard enough to earn immediate fingering. She cried out shakily as she buried her fingers to the hilt.

"Oh my god," Kyouko panted. "You're so lewd, I love it. The camera loves you, babe." She placed the camera close enough to Ayano's pussy as if hoping for 3D splashing effects. She got them.

Ayano was helplessly excited that Kyouko was enjoying this. Her mortification that she was getting off on camera only seemed to channel into pure adrenalin and pleasure.

As she fingered herself in earnest Kyouko tossed her expensive camera aside and said "Screw this!" She jumped on Ayano, kissing her enthusiastically and swallowing her moans as she aided on this worthy endeavor. Nearby, the camera continued rolling, pointed in their direction.


End file.
